ironmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Gauntlet
"Everybody comes home." -Hulk attempting to wear the Nano Gauntlet The '''Iron Gauntlet, '''also known as '''Power Gauntlet and Nano Gauntlet '''is a gauntlet created by Tony Stark, Hulk, and Rocket. It is a copy of the original Infinity Gauntlet, but was created using Stark armor technology as well as Stark nano-tech. Design The Gauntlet is mostly red with gold accents and grey parts (which works as gauntlet's exostructure giving it joint movement). It was designed to include both adjustable plating similar to older Iron Man armors, as well as Nano Technology allowing it to adjust its size to the user's right arm. Avengers: Endgame Making The Nano-Gauntlet All of the stones that were got from the Past were placed on nano-forms made by the gauntlet. Once the stones were placed, Rocket Racoon scares & pranks both Tony and Bruce by suddenly shouting "Boom!". Once the gauntlet was ready to be used, Tony informed Bruce to remember what Thanos did when he got all of the stones for his Infinity Gauntlet and snapped (The Decimation) out of half of the of living creatures in the universe. Before Banner put on the Gauntlet, War Machine & Ant Man deployed their collapsible helmets, Rocket put on his goggles, with Thor showing a gesture to stand behind him. Tony activated his Mark 85 armor with an energy shield on his right gauntlet and closed the formed faceplate, with Hawkeye standing behind him. Tony orders F.R.I.D.A.Y. to close all of the doors, roofs, and windows in the Avengers Upstate Facility (Barndoor Protocol). Bruce stating that everybody will come home & when Banner picked up the gauntlet, it gauntlet adjusted plates and reformed the joints to suitable size. Once the gauntlet was on, it overpowered the Hulk, causing him to grunt in pain and kneel as he struggled to use it, vaporizing the shirt's sleeve on his right arm. Thor tries to convince the Hulk to take off the gauntlet, but Captain America interrupts Thor's sentence, telling him to wait and asking Bruce if he was okay. Meanwhile in the Hangar. Future Nebula takes control of the quantum tunnel, allowing the Sanctuary II to time travel to the Avengers Upstate Facility back in the Year 2014. Meanwhile the Hulk struggling against extreme pain, screaming heavily, finally manages to snap the Gauntlet's fingers. The snap causes The Hulk to faint shortly and fall to the floor, and dropping the gauntlet in the process because of the extreme trauma done by all of the 6 Infinity stones used at the same time. The Exposed Gauntlet also suffered structual damage, but was not rendered useless from the power surge produced by the stones. Ronin kicks the gaunlet away, while Iron Man deploys Medical Spray on the Hulk's right arm. Meanwhile, the "Barndoor" protocol disengages and Scott walks to a nearby window when looking at the outside, in front of him. He thinks that the Avengers did it, ressurecting the half of the universe. Ronin realizes that his phone is ringing, on the phone's screen displayed was Laura. Ronin walks to the phone and answers it. After ressurecting half of the universe, the downed Hulk notices a ship through the skylight at that moment the Sanctuary II opens fire on the compound, destroying the Avengers Upstate Facility, making it collapse and seperating the team. Battle Of Earth After destroying the Avengers Upstate Facility. Ronin gets up in the sewers below the facility, and tries to call for help, but he does not get any response. While looking around his surroundings, Ronin notices the gaunlet. After checking on the gauntlet, he notices that something is coming from behind. Firing the lightbulb arrow he notices a huge squad of outriders, Ronin then takes the gauntlet. He then gets chased by the Outriders, trying to make his escape, Ronin places some explosive tipped arrows on a gas pipes and detonates them. With some outriders remaining he shoots a grapple arrow out of his wrist-mounted crossbow and rappels upwards while cutting down rest of the outriders with his katana. While resting Ronin sees Nebula, not knowing that she is from 2014 and gives the gauntlet to her, she immediately tries to contact Thanos. In response Ronin tries to attack her, but she points pistol at him. At that moment Gamora from 2014 with Present Nebula arrives forcing Past Nebula to target them. They try to convince her to betray Thanos, while Gamora lowers her pistol, but Past Nebula says that Thanos won't let her change and aims the pistol at Gamora. Present Nebula stops her by shooting her into the chest killing her. During the final Earth/Asgardian/Ravager-Thanos' Armies confrontation. Ronin is seen running across the battlefield with Nano-Gauntlet in tow, unsure what to do with it. He contacted Captain America via radio asking what to do with it, while Captain said to move it as far as possible from the battle, but the Hulk interrupted him by saying that they need to get the stones back to their original places across the timeline. Meanwhile Ronin's attempt to carry the gauntlet was interrupted by chitauri troops, but was saved by Black Panther utilizing the Kinetic blast feature of his nanite suit. Black Panther asked to give the gauntlet, which Ronin passes to him. With the gauntlet in tow Black Panther tried to make his way to the Lois' van with quantum tunnel to get stones back in their places, but was intercepted by Thanos' Dual Bladed Sword, dropping it in the process. The Black Panther chases after the gauntlet which was flung. Black Panther tries to get the gauntlet, but not for long as Ebony Maw intervenes him, and the gauntlet, he also entraps the Black Panther in pile of rubble he was moving along with the gauntlet. T'Challa manages to get his hands on the gauntlet which he passes to Spider-Man, who was mid-air. The moment Spider-Man lands on ground but as outriders charging through, he activates Instant-Kill Mode, to kill outriders rushing towards him, managing to hold out for some time before getting overwhelmed. When he got neck-deep in the bodies of outriders he requested for help to which Captain America responded by throwing Mjolnir Spider-Man's way. Spider-Man webs to the Mjolnir, flying towards the Lois' van before getting his web cut by Sanctuary IIs energy blast, moments before he hits the ground he is grabbed by Pepper Potts in her brand new rescue armor before getting thrown onto Valkyrie's Pegasus. Nearby blast's shockwave sends Spider-Man flying with the gauntlet which he grabbed mid-air, landing safely onto ground due nano-tech legs formed on his back. While running towards the quantum tunnel he gets nearly hit by an energy blast from Sanctuary II destroying his suit's legs and helmet landing into a crater along with the gauntlet which he grabs. Once Captain Marvel arrived and destroyed the Sanctuary II, she lands near the crater which Spider-Man took cover in. Exchanging "hellos" he passes the gaunlet to Captain Marvel and asking how she will get the stones across swarms of outriders and chitauri. That is the moment when all female superheroes arrive telling Spider-Man she has back-up. As Captain Marvel with the Gauntlet makes her way to the Lois' van, Thanos try to intercept her. only to get blasted away by Rescue, Princess Shuri and Wasp. Quickly recovering he throws his Dual Bladed Sword (one blade was broken in half by Scarlet Witch) at the quantum tunnel destroying it and sending both Captain Marvel and the gauntlet by blast generated from quantum tunnel's explosion. Thanos quickly rushes towards the gauntlet, but gets pushed sideways by Iron Man, who sends flying by few punches. In the meantime Thor arrives swinging both Stormbreaker and Mjolnir to keep Thanos at bay, gaining an opening as he tries to grab the gauntlet but is grabbed by the shoulder by Thanos, to which Thor responds by locking Thanos right arm which he held Stormbreaker's handle with Mjolnir and tried to push the Stormbreaker's blade to Thanos' neck, meanwhile Captain America runs up to Thanos and jumps on his back and restrains by his throat. Thanos still manages to overpower Thor and Captain America, knocking both out and grabbing onto the Nano-Gauntlet. At that moment Captain Marvel arrives kicking into Thanos' leg forcing him to kneel, after exchaning some blows he grabs Captain Marvel by her arm and throws her away. Thanos' uses that moment to put on the Nano gauntlet and tries to snap, just before the snapCaptain Marvel appears and fights back, grabbing him by the gauntlet. She slowly overpowers Thanos forcing him to kneel again, Thanos in response tries to headbutt Captain Marvel, but to no avail. Captain Marvel clearly angry pushes Thanos even more back, forcing him to hold off longer, until Thanos realizes he can't beat her without using the power stone, he gets the power stone from his gauntlet with his free arm and squeezes it and punch-releasing power stone blast sending Captain Marvel to be blown away. Iron Man recovers just before Thanos puts power stone back into the gauntlet. Seeing Thanos being open by trying to withstand energy produced by all six stones, Iron Man grabs the gauntlet to which Thanos responds with a knee and few punches, but unfortunately gets send out Tony Stark knocked out again. Thanos smiling quotes his future self by declaring him as the inevitable, only for this once, it did not affect half of the universe. Thanos was worried seeing the gauntlet that the infinity stones are missing. and that was Iron Man intervened him awoken from the knocked-out. With the 6 stones simply puts on to form Infinity Iron Man gauntlet, producing energy as his body is overloading too much energy, forcing him to hold up on his armor's right arm. Responding to Thanos' quote declaring he is the Iron Man once for all, and snap his fingers afterwards. Defeating The Black Order, Sakaarans, Outriders, Chitauri Nations, even Thanos. With his armies and the Black Order being Decimated all around him and realizing he was defeated, Thanos walks up to nearby rubble and sits down to face the inevitable entering the fate that all of the sudden suffered the same fate as half of the universe gets snapped and praising his final moments. His fate has been sealed and that cannot been escaped from it, he then accepts his fate turning him into the dust to nothingness, but includes with the Iron Gauntlet he wore. Tony Stark died peacefully afterwards due to the stones that was causing him to overloading energy, dying in seizures. Gallery The nano gauntlet (live sized).jpg| Hot Toys movie-accurate Nano Gauntlet Nanogauntlet.jpg| Up-close view of the Nano gaunlet with all six Infinity integrated Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Weapons Category:Special Iron Man Suits